


Triptych

by haddonfield



Series: Lunarian Anthology [2]
Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Banter, Boss/Employee Relationship, Established Relationship, Morning Sex, NB COUBLE OF YOUR DREAMS, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, There is no fucking but there certainly will be soon, Witches, technically.......it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haddonfield/pseuds/haddonfield
Summary: You only get a peek.





	1. Un.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/3 (for now) of drabbles peeking into my Hunter Rhiannon and August's relationship...they are both horny bastards but they love each other, but they're horny.

They conclude their meeting with August signing off on a report from their most recent mission. The ache of their hunt is still sitting heavy in their shoulders and they only feel mild relief when they roll them. They conclude they need to rope August into a joint bath sooner rather than later.

When Rhiannon sighs, August looks up from their work, quirking a beautifully sculpted brow.

"What's wrong?"

Their tone is light but tinged with concern as they set their pen down back in its fountain. Rhi rubs at the back of their neck, pale green eyes narrowing on August when they speak.

"Will you be done soon?", They grunt pushing off their knees to stand, and make their way around the large desk, forcing August to back away from it. The Enforcer chuckles and leans back in the worn leather of their chair, looking up at the Hunter.

"I've just finished. What can I do for you?"

A cat-like smile curls at the Hunter's lips, the gap in between their incisors peeking through rust painted lips. August warms at the sight, knowing they don't show their teeth to just anyone. A fire in their pits spark at the same time and Rhiannon's kneading, _convincing_ hands on their shoulders makes August realize how tense the muscle there is.

**_"Let's fuck."_ **

 They utter their suggestion like there's honey in their mouth, lips ghosting the shell of the Enforcer's ear and August is prone to their purposeful lack of tact by now, but they never tire of it. They don't think they ever will.

 "Do you think of _nothing_ else?" There's a playful grin at August's lips and Rhiannon straightens up again, mirroring their lover's expression.

 "Thought about those damn reports you made me put up with. And my body aches like shit..."

"And yet..." 

August laughs, letting them bracket their thighs in the large chair, heat creeping up their neck steadily. Rhiannon's hands are diligent in undoing the hair tie that keeps lilac bundles together and they press a kiss to the Enforcer's perpetually pursed lips. The Hunter could look at them for hours, boring into violet eyes or pressing kisses between pale shoulder blades, it doesn't matter—they would take every moment possible just to exist with August. 

"Well, you did do quite the job, perhaps you're due for a reward...for all your hard work." their tone matches the look they give their lover, a heavy, undeniably sultry stare behind thick lashes and the Hunter rumbles from low in their chest and grins.

"I like rewards..." Their scarred hands hold their face, thumb running over a defined cheekbone. August's lids heavy, like they've just realized something, and then a soft sigh slips past their lips. It holds no aggravation or exhaustion, but.. _relief_. Rhiannon acts none the wiser and is not one for spare words, so they kiss their lover instead. Rhi melds their pierced lips to August's in a tender show of reciprocation and tangles fingers in the curls at the base of their scalp to tug just how the Enforcer likes. They catch the Enforcer's soft noise in their mouth and run a beaded tongue against theirs to hear it again. When they break, it's for air and not much else. Rhiannon makes sure to swipe an embellished tongue over their upper lip, and they sneer playfully.

"Quit it and kiss me."

"You should be nice..." Rhiannon purrs the warning, and it makes August's blood run hot, boiling, even. The twinkling of blue sparks that burst from random parts of the room makes Rhiannon's face split into a grin and they reel at the familiar static on their skin.

"I'm being very nice, dear Hunter." August makes their way up to their ear to tug at their lobe and lets their hands roam the muscular thighs flanking their own. Their tongue laps over column, collarbone, pierced chest. There's blue at their head and hands, a buzz in the air, up the Hunter's spine.

"...So? Let's _fuck_."


	2. Deux.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *dabs* The fucking.

They roll over in the linens they're tangled in without wanting to, but their body has decided it's time to wake up. They groan low, ache persistent in their bones, but they’re careful not to wake the person sleeping peacefully beside them just yet. Rhi glances at August, coming around to Lunaris as a permanent station more and more each passing second.

The gradient curls sprawled on the pillow lead up to shorter ringlets and wholly drape over a trained body, pale skin blotched from how the Hunter had their way with them the night before, but otherwise flawless. Fingers skim the sculpt of their hips lightly, not trying to wake them, but August is a light sleeper especially with them around. A soft noise leaves the Enforcer and a muffled, _‘That tickles...’_ is spoken into their pillow.

 

"Sorry..."

"Are you?" August rubs at their eyes as they turn onto their back, blinking through the haze of sleep to look at their company. 

"We’re off today, why are you up so early?" Their voice is low and still rough from sleep when they speak, not wanting to corrupt the stillness in the room. 

"Don’t ever have a choice." Rhiannon settles into August's side and presses a kiss to their jaw, tired eyes not heavy enough to close for long.

"Go back to sleep." Rhi urges them with steady circles on their chest but August grunts and jokes about how they wouldn't be able to, thanks to the Hunter. 

It's quiet for a few minutes, the gentle rustle of sheets telling of the couple handling one other. August tangles affectionate digits into pale blonde locks to bring their lover closer and then they, boldly, _tug_.

A grunt and Rhiannon begins to lean up, but another harsher pull prevents them from getting any further. They still and narrow startling eyes at their offender, a playful challenge. August smirks and leans down to kiss them, granting their earlier wish, but the kiss is far from simple. August takes to the Hunter like air and their hands are becoming familiar with their lover’s boiling body. 

The Enforcer feels a confident grip on one of their thighs before it's pulled over Rhiannon’s hip. They're greedy, tangerine nails digging into the soft skin of the Witch’s ass, gripping and squeezing with no reservation. It makes August whine and buck, trying to get the friction they need against the warm thigh between their legs. The Hunter coaxes themselves out of August's grip, their tongue the most convincing method, and pushes the Enforcer onto their back to straddle their hips. They pant as they stare at each other, and its silent in the room aside from their heavy breathing before August interjects with an urgent –

 

“Fuck me.”

"Obviously. Turn around, on your stomach.”

It's an order that August would defy for kicks any other time, but the steely look in their lover's eyes makes them obey eagerly. They twist onto their front and prop themselves up on their elbows, head hung and peeking over a shoulder. The Enforcer trembles under Rhiannon's heated touch, skin rising everywhere they newly skim. From the base of their spinal column to the nape of their neck, to a hand gripping bundles of silvering curls and pulling back until familiar violet eyes are boring into a shocking green that they’ve only seen on their lover.

Their lover who is intimidating in visage and even more in personality, but August's pretending to be brave has got them this far, so they weren't going to quit just yet.

 

 _"Hunter..."_ the purr rolls off their tongue, "get _on_ with i-."

And before they finish their bold command, Rhiannon strikes where thigh and buttock meet with intent and a wicked smirk.

 

“So bossy. Pipe down.” Leaves Rhiannon in a chuckle too devious to call playful.

They ache against the soft sheets watching the Hunter's body work, lean hips working under strong, deep flesh. The muscles at their abdomen contract with each roll of their hips against the back of August's thighs and August yearns so badly to touch them. Rhiannon feels eyes watching, violet and tumultuous, and makes a show of leaning down to kiss around their lower back, the rise of their backside and the backs of their taut thighs. They lean over August to whisper in their ear, but not before catching a lobe between their teeth.

 

"Do you want me?" The answer is obvious but wanting to hear August beg is always fair.

They so rarely do.

 

"Yes, _please_ , fuck me." Their bitchy growl makes Rhiannon rolls their eyes but the coil in their stomach tightens regardless; they quickly jump off the bed to grab hold of what they need. August watches them through a curtain of their hair, shoulders flushed and hips bucking into the mattress. When Rhiannon makes it back onto straddling their lover's hips, they spank where there's already a mark and August curses under their breath, a giddy grin spreading across their face momentarily. A sharp inhale is heard when fingers begin to press into their entrance, still lax from the night prior, before it turns into a flat, wanton moan.

 

"Whore." Rhiannon scoffs and August sneers back at them.

"Just yours." comes out as a purr when they catch the Hunter strapping on their cock and slicking it with lubricant for safe measure. The dull press of the head sends August into deep breaths and a broken groan creaks out once it slid in. They let August adjust, hips rocking back and forth in a gentle wave. A soft hand reaching back and gripping their thigh gives Rhiannon the permission they need to begin their grind into their lover, and then swiftly pressing deep into them. Their hands grab a fistful of curls again and it’s Rhiannon’s turn to pull, using the bundles as leverage to drive their hips into the Witch. August finds the pace they keep perfect, having to close their eyes every time they go deeper.

They're unbridled in their noise, trying to string coherent sentences but not going past jumbling parts of phrases together. The Hunter works trained hips relentlessly, keeping their nose in August's hair and a hand around their throat that _refuses_ to let up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> horny bastards.


End file.
